gauntsghostspediafandomcom-20200215-history
Activated Tactical 137
Activated Tactical 137, usually simply referred to as AT 137, was a temporary formation of soldiers created to take part in the liberation of Gereon from the forces of the Archenemy in 777.M41 Description Created at extremely short notice from the scalps of Driller Kexie's R.I.P. unit and commanded by Commissar Sobile, the designation of AT 137 presumably came from the fact that it was the one hundred and thirty-seventh unit created from rear-echelon and unassigned troops during the muster. The exact number of soldiers in the company is unknown. What became of the other Activated Tactical units is not recorded. History When the time came for the liberation of Gereon, High Command decided that there were insufficient formations available to complete the mission's primary objectives. To this end, they mustered a number of ad-hoc companies to be deployed in the first strike, and so Driller Kexie's unit of R.I.P. troops were formed into AT 137. During the landings outside K'ethdrac'att Shet Magir, AT 137 was scattered and, bereft of any kind of leadership, lost several troopers to both enemy fire and crashing drop craft. Eventually managing to gather some of the men together, Sobile and Kexie launched an attack on an Archenemy defensive point, losing yet more men. Later, the survivors of AT 137 joined up with the bulk of the invading troops and participated in the assault on one of K'ethdrac's main gates, being present when they fell and subsequently entering the city, although they again suffered casualties. Inside, the company was once again divided, and the individual units did the best that they could alone. After twenty days of fighting in K'ethdrac, AT 137 were retired from the front lines along with a division of Krassians, and three days later were returned to their troopship where the company was disbanded, the individual soldiers told to return to their old units. Despite showing himself to be little more than a bully and a coward, Commissar Sobile insulted their performance, telling the company that they were a disgrace to the Imperial Guard. However, Sergeant Kexie saluted the survivors, calling them “''proper bloody Guardsmen''.” Roster * Major Brundel, Commanding Officer * Commissar Sobile, Political Officer * Sergeant Kexie, Sobile's second * Pinzer, company Pardoner * Ganiel, corporal from the Hauberkan * Carvel, corporal * Traben, corporal * Mover, unit vox-officer * Dalin Criid, trooper on Indoctrination from the Tanith First * Rhen Merrt, trooper on Punishment from the Tanith First * Fourbox, trooper from the 33rd Kolstec * Lovely, tanker from the Hauberkan * Boulder, trooper from the Kolstec * Wash, trooper * Zeedon, trooper * Hamir, trooper on Indoctrination from the Binars * Fibrodder, trooper from the Kolstec * Lip, trooper on Punishment from the Kolstec * Brickmaker, trooper from the Binars * Socket, trooper * Trask, trooper * Bugears, trooper * Landslide, trooper * Likely, trooper on Indoctrination from the Binars * Bardene, trooper * Gyro, trooper * Splits, trooper from the Kolstec * Teaser, trooper * Ledderman, trooper * Boots, trooper * Frisky, trooper * Mumbles, trooper * Trenchfoot, trooper * Amasec, trooper * Spader, trooper * Effort, trooper Category:Formations